If Warrior Cats Had Christmas
}} IF WARRIOR CATS HAD CHRISTMAS Characters FjordClan Leader-Foxstar Deputy-Smoketalon Med. Cat- Longwhisker Weather Cat- Owlclaw HUNTERS~ Applefur, Flintfang, Badgerheart, Foxhop, Robinfrost, Rainheart,Thunderstorm, Lightningstrike, Swiftwing. WARRIORS~ Swifttail , Sharpwing, Jaggedclaw, Peakshadow, Icewhisper, Cloudstream GUARDS~ Patchtail, Whiteberry, Hawkflight, Adderwing, Snowflight Apprentices~ Owlpaw, Elkpaw, Featherpaw, Phoenixpaw, Snakepaw, Thistlepaw Kits~ Larkkit, Honeykit, Lilackit, Rosemarykit, Thornkit Queens~ Snowberry, Frostwing, Riverheart this is sort of a spoof story so enjoy! merry christmas! IWCHC If Warrior Cats Had Christmas The Warriors are putting up the tree. Applefur: Come on guys, almost there! Flintfang: Argh! That bauble fell down! Foxhop? Pass it to me! Larkkit, Honeykit and Rosemarykit: Come on guys! It's sunhigh already! Snowberry: Kits, come back inside it's freezing! Smoketalon: ALRIGHT PEOPLE i mean cats, ALL THE BAUBLES ARE UP! SHARPWING, TURN ON THE LIGHTS! Sharpwing: YES SIR-E! Smoketalon: I'M A SHE-CAT, MOUSE-BRAIN. Sharpwing doesn't bother and turns on the lights. The kits fight their way out of the nursery and look at the raindow lights. Kits: WOAHHHHHH! SNOWBERRY, FROSTWING, COME-Y SEE-Y! Foxstar: Alright, One last thing guys- Kits: THE STAR!!!! I WANNA PUT IT ON! the kits fight over who should put the star on but Hawkflight ends up doing it. Foxstar: *whispers happily* kits these days.... Hawkflight chucks the star on the hugely tall tree and everybody cheers. everycat: YAY!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Foxstar: NOW, LET'S MAKE OUT WAY TO STARCLAN'S CAVE*, WHERE IT'S THE CHRISTMAS PARTY! *that is where they have Gatherings and competitions they all travel there and everyone is eating fresh-kill and drinking TK lemonade, because that still exists. 5mins later **Foxhop and Lakeflower bump in under the mistletoe** Fox: oh, mouse dung- Lake: blushes and kisses on the cheek Foxstar: HEY THAT'S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE! YOU CAN'T KISS A FEATHERCLAN SHE-CAT! Foxhop: but it was mistletoe Foxstar: o-o Smoketalon, and the RainClan(RAC), FlameClan(FLC) and FeatherClan(FEAC)deputies call a meeting for the trials; Smoke: Merry Christmas, everycat! This meeting marks a new Trial for all apprentices! RAC deputy: But first, we would like to award these Clan apprentices! **you have to be a Stage Six apprentice to become warrior/hunter/medcat/guard/weathercat** I everyone cheers I FEAC deputy: Owlpaw (4), Wolfpaw (2), Orangepaw (4) Elkpaw (5) and... Phoenixpaw, congrats! You are now Stage Six! Phoenix blushes and everyone cheers again~ Foxstar steps up and does ceremony blah blah everyone: Phoenixheart! Phoenixheart! yay FLC deputy: The next Trial will be held in one and a half moons! Now lets get on with the party! **party starts again** THE NEXT MORNING, EVERYBODY WAS BACK AT CAMP! THE SUN SHINED THROUGH THE TREES AND MARKED IT WAS NOW CHRISTMAS DAY. Larkkit: Guys! Lets wake everyone up! I want to see what christmas presents there are! Kits: Good idea! **they run through the door into the hunter's den** kits: WAKE UPPPPP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!! One of the hunters screams and runs out the door, thinking rtheres an attack but then she realised what the kits said. Foxstar woke up and called a meeting on the Hightree. "Merry Christmas everyone, go open your presents!" everyone rushed to the tree and started unwrapping their presents. Foxhop: Thanks, Rainheart! Everyone unwrapped their presents then it was time for the FEAST! Smoketalon , Foxhop, Rainheart and Hawkflight dig up all the saved prey and dump them on the island in the middle of camp everyone: Yay! everyone rushed over and ate until sunset, chatting to eachother and showing off their christmas presents. Foxstar: I would like to thank this Clan for a wonderfull christmas! And a happy new years to all! Or 'who' years if you know what i mean... YAY! MERRY CHRISTMAS, ONCE AGAIN! The End~ ~~~~